Hidden Truths
"Hidden Truths" is the 51st episode of Desperate Schoolboys. 'Summary' Liz finds a certain something which spells trouble for Ben. Katie's latent guilt after Fraser's death causes Joe some problems. Rena decides to break Mary out of her shell, but is met with shock. And with Dean having left him, Josh decides to take up a new hobby, which leaves him totally oblivious to Alex's many woes. 'Plot' 'Teaser' Flash to Joe and Katie on the schoolyard. He attempts to approach her but she walks straight on by without saying a word. Flash to Katie going to bed at night, but she's unable to sleep. She begins to cry. We see Joe walking Katie home from school. "So..." Joe tries, "Anything interesting happen today?" "Nothing more interesting than usual," Katie sighs. "Right..." he says, "Got anything planned for tonight?" "Nope. Nothing," she tells him. "Are you gonna be like this all the time from now on?" he asks. "What do you mean?" Katie asks in turn. "You've been really... mopey, lately," Joe points out. Katie stops, "I think that's appropriate, don't you?" "I... sure," Joe responds. "Well, okay then," Katie says, continuing to walk. "You know what you need? Something to look forward to," Joe tells her. "What do you mean?" Katie wonders. "Well, if you think about it, we have yet to have a date yet that didn't end in death or kidnapping. I think we should go out, tomorrow night. I'll make reservations at this new restaurant in town. You like Italian food, right?" "Love it," Katie says, smiling. "That's the first time I've seen you smile in over a month," Joe points out. "I'm sorry," Katie replies, "It's just been... hard for me." "It's been hard for all of us," Joe tells her, and the two of them continue on. 'Act I' Present-Day, we see Alex sitting glumly on a park bench. In his head we flash to the police officer Greg driving him from the ranch. "So your name's Reed Porter?" Greg asks, while driving. Alex nods. "You have any family looking for you?" Greg asks, "They'll be so happy to hear your alright after all these years." "Just a mom. Bessie Porter," Alex says. Greg smiles, "Well, I'll phone her as soon as we get to the station." Alex smiles nervously. We then see Alex sitting in the waiting room of the police station, Greg comes out with a saddened face and says, "I'm sorry, Reed, your mom's dead." We then flash to Ted's execution. He is screaming in agony, as Alex is pressed against the glass watching in horror. (See "The Greatest Lie of Omission") We then flash to Alex sitting alone in the living room of the Manning house, he overhears Joanna and Josh in the hallway. "Where are you going?" Joanna asks. "Me and some friends are meeting for a game of poker," Josh replies. "Can't you take Alex with you? He's so lonely," Joanna says. Josh complains, "Mom...I'm meeting with my friends. It's been a while since we did anything." "You never do anything with Alex. You don't need even acknowledge him at the dinner table. Can't you just do something with him?" Joanna asks. "No! He's a freak! You know what he did! And I don't even know why you continue to look after him," Josh shouts, exiting and slamming the door behind him. Joanna says to herself, "What else I can do with him?" Alex is in the sitting room and looks down sadly, having listened to this. The flashes cease, leaving Alex sitting alone on the bench. Alex is tossing and turning in his bed during the night. We see a flash in his head of him brining down the axe in the chicken coop, splattering blood. He wakes up, drenched in a cold sweat. Alex is walking through the park. Suddenly he looks ahead to see a boy standing, the boy is dripping of blood. Alex's vision is blurry, he holds his head and shakes in distress. He looks around to see himself surrounded by children, all dripping off blood. The visions are surrounding him. The small Alex, by the name of Reed, is sitting with his mother, Bessie, in their home. The little Reed looks up to a picture on the desk. The picture is of a wooden windmill in the countryside, surrounded by only green hills. He points at it and asks, "What's that?" Bessie smiles, "That's Holland. That's where my family's from." "It's beautiful," Reed says. "Nowhere better. It's so peaceful. A place where you can be alone. I'll take you there one day, darling," Bessie smiles. Reed smiles back. Present-Day. The camera zooms out to reveal Alex is sitting on the bench with the picture of the windmill in his hand, he is staring at it longingly. Suddenly a shadow blocks the light of the sun, he looks up to see a suited man standing before him. "My name is Inspector Eric Lyons," the man introduces himself. Alex looks up confused, "A cop?" Lyons nods, "And I need to ask you some questions. Is your name Alex Manning?" At the sound of this name, Alex looks up in shock, he then jumps from the bench and dodges past the Inspector, running through the park as fast he can, without looking back. He keeps running past the homes, until he comes to the Manning home, almost hitting Josh. Josh exclaims, "Where you going in such a rush?" Alex looks behind him, there's no sign of Lyons. He begins panting. Josh just shakes his head, "Alex, I'm gonna be moving back home with my dad. "What?" Alex asks. "Yeah, the whole real family thing didn't exactly work out. Look after mom," Josh smiles. A car then pulls beside them, as Bob exits, "You ready, Josh?" Josh nods, looking down at packed boxes by the curb. Bob comes over and begins picking them up and placing them in the car, with Josh's help. Joanna then exits the home, "Need a hand?" "We've got it," Bob assures her. Ignoring him, Joanna comes over and picks up a box, however it's clearly very heavy and she begins to stumble. Bob looks over and quickly grabs it before she drops it. "Whoa," he exclaims. "Thank you," Joanna says with a smile. Bob smiles back. Josh looks at both of them smiling at each other, and then he smiles to himself. Fade in to a flashback. Ben is sitting in the youth club, reading some papers and choking up. He gets control of himself, before just breaking down again. Katie then walks over, "Hey, Ben. Something wrong?" Ben turns the paper over, "Oh, no, I uh..." Katie exclaims, "Oh my god, is that Liz's proposal?" Ben looks cross, "What?! How do you..." "Joe told me," Katie replies, "Don't worry, he swore me to secrecy." "I swore him to secrecy," Ben retorts. "So how is it coming along?" Katie asks. Ben sighs, "I'm afraid that I have poured so much emotion into this speech that I don't think I can say it all without crying." "Oh, that's alright. Girls like a guy who isn't afraid to shed a few tears," Katie assures him. "The one time I finished it, I got dehydrated," Ben says. "Well maybe if you cut down," Katie suggests, reaching for the paper which Ben reluctantly allows her to grab. She reads and then says, "It's so complicated. Do you really need this paragraph? I mean aren't words like 'despair' and 'hopelessness' a little bit of a downer in a proposal?" "Well, that's where I describe my life before meeting Liz," Ben explains, beginning to tear again. Katie awkwardly comforts him, "Oh...well, I'm sure we can find something else to cut. Oh, look at this paragraph, I mean do you really need to compare her to three different types of roses?" "Which one would I cut? The one that shows her beauty? The one that shows her passion? Or the one that shows....her sense of humour," Ben breaks down again, weeping. Katie looks around embarrassed as people stare at them, trying to comfort him. Present-Day, Ben and Liz enter the Ashdale house after a day of school, walking upstairs to Ben's bedroom. "Why don't you pick out a film while I go the bathroom?" Ben suggests, before exiting. Liz nods, "Alright." "The ones on the shelf are arranged by alphabet, and the ones that wouldn't fit are in the draws," Ben shouts from the other room. Liz nods with a smile, "Of course." She then begins looking around the films, then opening the draws, however her eyes widen as she finds something in one of the draws. She takes out the engagement ring and holds it up, with a face of shock. Ben then enters the room, "Did you find something?" Liz quickly hides the ring, "Um...not yet.". Rena and Mary are seen arriving home together and Rocky immediately barks, running up to them to greet them. Rena strokes his dog, but Mary just sighs. "That reminds me, I still gotta take him for his afternoon walk." She walks a little and sees the door leading to the laundry room. "And I still got loads of laundry to do, I haven't had a chance to clean my clothes since I moved back in." "Um, Mary..." Rena starts. "And I promised Miguel that I'd mow the lawn ever since we had to let the gardener go..." "Mary," Rena says again. "Ooh, and I still have a History essay to write," she continues. "Mary, listen," Rena tells her. "What is it?" Mary asks, turning to him. "I am gonna take care of all of that," he assures her. "What do you mean?" she asks. "Well, I noticed that lately, you've been kinda... cut off..." he starts. "Excuse me?" she asks. "Well, you know... we don't talk as much... spend as much time together... you go to the bathroom a lot..." "Is this leading somewhere?" she asks. "Yes," he promises, "I have made an appointment down at Wiksteria Spa for you, paid in advance, in half an hour. I will take care of all the chores, and I don't want you coming back home until you're thoroughly pampered." "Seriously?" she asks smiling. "Seriously," he tells her, and she walks up and hugs him. He looks at her and says, "You're eyes look kinda big, are you okay?" "I'm fine," she says, quickly turning away from him. "Oh, I see." "You do?" she asks. "Yep. Clearly your pupils are dilating because you're so aroused by my sexy-ass face. Now you, go, have fun," he demands. "Thanks," she says happily, before grabbing the car keys and heading out the door. Joe is seen driving with Katie in the passenger seat. "I'm so excited," Katie says, "I haven't had a reason to wear lip gloss and pretty clothes for ages." "You look great," Joe assures her, "Now, we may be running a little late, but I'm sure that won't matt—" Suddenly, there is a bump as the car hits something and Joe breaks. "What was that?" Katie asks. "Hopefully not a hobo..." Joe utters. Katie steps out of the car and Joe follows in apprehension. He sighs with relief, however, when he sees it was merely a possum, which is now lying dead in the road. "Thank God..." he utters, "Well, no need to worry. We can still make it on time." "What are you talking about?" Katie asks. "Hmm?" "Well... we have to bury it..." 'Act II' By the side of the road, Katie is seen digging a small hole in the dirt with the heel of her shoe. When it's big enough, she stops, and puts the shoe back on her foot. "Have you wrapped him up?" she asks. "Are we really doing this?" Joe asks from behind her, carrying the dead possum in his jacket. "Yes," Katie says firmly, and Joe reluctantly places the possum into the grave. "Right. All done here. Now let's go," he says, trying to head back to the car. "We can't 'just go'!" Katie exclaims, standing up. "Why not?" Joe asks, sighing. "Well... I want to say a few words," she utters. "Are you serious?" he asks. "I'd say 'deadly', but that word only seems to apply to you and your reckless driving!" "MY driving isn't reckless! I killed a possum! I mean, if it were a cat or something... to be honest, I still wouldn't care... Maybe if it was a puppy?" "It doesn't matter what it was, the point is, you killed it!" she exclaims "Okay... okay," he says, rolling his eyes. Katie begins to move the dirt back into the grave with her hands before standing up again. She clears her throat. "Hampton was a brave possum—" "Hampton?" Joe asks. "It's what I named him," she tells him. "But... Hampton?" he asks again. "Yes," she says firmly, before standing up straight and continuing. "A brave possum, who in times of—" Suddenly, the engine of Joe's car is heard starting up before wheels screech and the vehicle drives away. "What the fuck..." Joe utters, looking over to where the car just was. "What is it? What was that?" Katie asks. "Someone just stole my fucking car!" Joe exclaims. Bob's car pulls up at the Miller house. He exits, having come home from work. He walks to the front door, takes out his keys, and enters, "Josh, I'm home from work! Well, that's your school's clock tower finally finished! How many times that goddamn school is gonna need rebuilt, I don't know." There's no answer. "Josh?" he then shrugs and walks into the living room and almost jumps, seeing Joanna sitting there. "AH!!! Joanna!" he exclaims, "What are you doing here?!" "You messaged me," she says. Bob looks confused but before he can answer the lights go off. The two look around confused. "What has happened?" Joanna asks. "Power cut?" Bob suggests. Suddenly the fireplace lights. They turn and look at it confused. "What the hell is happening?!" Bob shouts. The doors to the dining room then open, revealing a beautifully candle lit dinner. And then romantic music begins playing. The two, suddenly understanding. "I see," Bob nods. "I think we need to talk," Joanna says, sighing. "I think we do," Bob agrees. "I mean am I suppose to just sit here and wait for you to make your move on me?" Joanna asks. "Well, you've just got this all worked out, haven't you?!" Bob exclaims. "Well, it's not hard. The candles. The dinner. The music. What more do I need?" Joanna asks. Bob shouts, "I don't know what's worse: that after you walked out on me all those years ago you want me back. Or that you think I can be won back so easily, you break in here and set this dinner thinking that'll be enough!" Joanna stands, "Wait, what?! You think that I'm responsible for this?!" Bob continues ranting, "You think that you can just snap your fingers and I'll come running?! It doesn't work that way, sister, I need to be finessed, woman!" "I didn't do this you idiot. And if you didn't, then..." Joanna clicks onto it. Bob does too. They turn and shout in union, "JOSH!" The scene cuts to Josh sitting on the couch, with his parents hovering over him. "It just isn't an option," Bob states. "What were you even thinking? You're a grown boy, surely you didn't think this would cause us to just fall back in love?" Joanna asks. "I just thought that you both having been getting on so well," Josh says. "That's for your benefit," Bob tells him, "But your mother and I aren't getting back together." "I'm sorry," Joanna adds. Josh nods, and then heads for the door sadly. He exits the house and looks to see Alex sitting in Joanna's car. He goes over to the car and sits inside with Alex. "What's going on in there?" Alex asks. "Oh, nothing," Josh sighs. Josh looks over to see the picture of the windmill in Alex's hand. "What's that?" Josh asks. "Oh, it's just a place my mom told me about. A peaceful place where you can be alone," Alex smiles. "Sounds lonely," Josh comments. "Not to me," Alex says, "All I want is a place of solitude....where I won't hurt anyone." Josh looks sympathetic, "Why would you hurt anyone?" "I'm hurting you and Joanna. I heard you and your mom. Your mom is only looking after me cause she feels guilty, cause I have nowhere else to go. I'm just a burden on her. And you think I'm a freak," Alex explains. Josh begins, "No..." But Alex interrupts, "It's okay, your right. I am messed up, every time I close my eyes I see blood. And sometimes, even when I don't. I don't deserve happiness after what I did. I should be alone." "Alex, I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. You don't deserve all this. You did what you had to. I know you're a good person," Josh smiles. Alex doesn't look convinced. "I'm going be there from now on. I'm going to be the step-brother I should have been all along," Josh assures him. Alex smiles. Rena is seen arriving home with Rocky who he lets off the lead. "Walk, check. Now all I have left to do is the laundry." And with that, Rena walks upstairs before entering his and Mary's bedroom. He makes his way into the ensuite where he picks up Mary's hamper and carries it down the stairs, before arriving in the laundry room. Once there, Rena empties the hamper onto the ground beside the washing machines, ready to sort through the clothes, when a small bag filled with white powder drops out atop the clothes. Rena, quizzical, picks up the bag of cocaine and inspects it. "Huh..." he says to himself, "I guess she keeps her laundry detergent with her dirty clothes..." Ben and Liz are lying on Ben's bed, watching the film, as the credits play. Ben glances at Liz and looks how quiet and distant she looks. "Everything okay?" Ben asks. Liz merely nods. "Hey, if you didn't like the film then you can't blame me for once, you picked it," Ben teases. Liz turns to him and presents the ring, "Ben, what is this?!" Ben's eyes widen looking at the ring. Liz stands and begins pacing, "You want me to marry you? Ben, we're seventeen!" Ben stutters, "I know, but we don't have to get married right away...I just wanted to show how much I love you." Ben lowers his head and complains, "Oh, this isn't how I wanted this to be. I wanted it to be perfect." Liz looks at him sympathetically, she calms down and then smiles, "I love you too, Ben. And I do want to spend my life with you, but, I can't marry you right now." Ben looks down glumly, "I understand." "Yes," he hears. He looks up, "What?" Liz smiles, "We won't get married until after we have finished college. But yes, I will marry you." Ben jumps up in joy and they run into each other's arms. But suddenly Ben holds back, "Wait, I can't do this without being honest." Liz looks confused, "What do you mean?" Ben explains, "Something's happened since I bought that ring. I did something awful. And I need to tell you..." 'Act III' "I can't believe you got my car stolen for a possum..." Joe says as he and Katie are seen walking home together. "I said that I'm sorry," Katie reminds him, "If we run, we could probably still make those reservations." "No, we couldn't," Joe assures her. She sighs, "I'm sorry." "So you've said," Joe reminds her. "I am, though," she says. "Yeah, well, sorry isn't gonna get my car back. I mean, a possum? All that for a possum?" "Yes, all that for a possum!" Katie exclaims, "I am sick of death!" "So this is about Fraser..." Joe utters. "Of course!" she yells. "Honey, he—" "He deserved to die, I know. I know that," she says, "But I'm not as good as you at hiding how I feel. And I feel so guilty..." "We all feel guilty," he tells her. "Do you? Because you don't seem it most of the time," she says. "What do you mean?" "I mean that you've barely reacted. It's as though this is everyday life for you," she points out. "That's because this is everyday life for me! Do you know the amount of crap I've been through this past year? Between my dad and Dr. Sonya and Silvia, Fraser is just another inconvenience. You... you are the only good thing that's happened to me," he says. "Oh, and you think I've had it easy? You think I haven't had my bad days? May I remind you that in the past year for me, I have been locked in a cell for a crime that I didn't commit, I have had a gun pointed at my face as I watched people I know get shot like dogs, I have been pulled out of the wreckage of a crashed school bus and I have been buried alive by a monster! And I have had enough!!!!" she screams. Joe looks at her with widened eyes, "I'm sorry..." he utters. "This isn't normal, Joe... I don't want to feel like this, I need... I need absolution..." she tells him. "You just said yourself that he deserved to die and you still need absolution?" "Yes," she confirms. "Well... I'm sorry, honey, but... if you haven't got it by now, I don't think you're ever going to get it." Joe continues walking and Katie lags behind a little, staring sadly. She soon begins to follow slowly. Liz is pacing around in Ben's room. "I know, it was awful. I did something awful. And I understand if you no longer want to be with me, Liz," Ben finishes. "You killed him?" Liz clarifies. Ben nods, before looking down and asking, "Are you disgusted?" Liz sits beside him, "Ben, I thought I killed James Clark, a good person. Your friend. The guilt from that haunted me so much. I never felt so alone. But you were there for me. And you saw past it, you didn't believe that made me a bad person. But you, you killed a terrible person. You saved Katie's life. You stopped a murderer. How could I ever judge you, Ben? I'm proud of you." Liz leans in and hugs him tight as Ben begins to weep. He then takes out the engagement ring and places it on Liz's finger. They smile and then kiss. Rena is seen sitting on the couch when Mary walks in through the door. "That was the best afternoon of my life..." she utters. "Glad to hear it," Rena tells her, smiling. She comes and sits down on the couch beside him, seeming relaxed. "And I've done all your chores. I even wrote your History essay for you. And you know it's good 'cause it's copied from mine which is copied from Ben's. Your laundry's still going, though." "Laundry..." Mary utters, and she suddenly starts. "What is it?" Rena asks. "When you put my clothes in the machine, did you find anything... odd?" she asks. "Oh, you mean your detergent? Don't worry, I used it to wash your clothes. I presumed it was a special brand or something. "My detergent?" Mary asks, "My detergent... Shit!" She suddenly gets up off the couch and runs into the laundry room. She watches as her clothes spin round and round in the washing machine and Rena enters the room after her. "What's wrong?" he asks. Mary sighs and leans up against the machine, sitting down. "The contents of that bag cost a lot of money," she says. "Oh... so it's very special detergent," Rena says. "It was cocaine, Rena," Mary admits. His eyes widen with shock, "What?" "I told you, ever since I lost the baby... I've been dealing with it." "With cocaine?" he asks. She nods solemnly, and a tear rolls down her face. "I'm sorry..." she utters. "So you've been using drugs? Behind my back? How? Why? When?" Rena asks frantically. Mary ats the floor beside her and Rena sits down next to her. "When I left you, I was bounced around between support groups. I thought they were all so stupid, no better than that damn Doula we hired... and then I met this woman in a session, and she said that she thought it was stupid too, and that she had found another way to relieve the pain." "Cocaine?" Rena asks. "Yes," Mary tells him, "She gave me some, and put me in touch with her dealer, and I've been buying it for a little while now..." "With what money?" Rena asks. "I still had a credit card with access to your dad's account..." she reveals. "You've been using family money?!" Rena exclaims, eyes wide. She nods, more tears going down her face. "Well, that settles it," Rena says, "You're going to rehab." "What?" "You heard me. You're sick. You have a problem. You need to go to rehab," he orders. "Rena, I'm not going to rehab," she says, standing up. "Yes, you are," he says forcefully, standing up also. "I've only been using for a month. I can kick this on my own if you let me." "And that was the only bag you had?" he asks, and Mary answers positively. "Okay..." Rena says, "But I'm taking your phone away, in case you call that dealer." "Fair enough," Mary tells him. Rena hugs his girlfriend, "You're sure you can kick this?" "Positive," Mary assures him. The next day, Alex is walking to school. He is stumbling as he walks, his vision blurry. Suddenly a flash goes through his head of the Inspector asking, "Are you Alex Manning?" The flash ceases, and Alex shakes in distress, as cries of screams and help are heard from dying children and images of blood go through his head. Suddenly an eerily voice says, "He knows who you are. He knows what you did." Alex looks round to see a vision of a bloody small child. The child stands cold and utters, "He knows what you did to us." Alex grabs his head and begins to cry, screaming, "No, no! Get out! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Alex kneels down as he cries in pain. Suddenly the illusions disappear, his vision clears and the disturbing cries of dying children cease. "ALEX!" a voice shouts. He looks to see Inspector Lyons, they lock eyes. Alex looks scared and beings running, as Lyons goes after him, "Alex, stop!" Alex keeps running down the street, until he gets to the school, dodging children he runs into the building. Lyons comes running towards the school and then stops. He looks around but can't see any sign of Alex. And then he listens to people gasping and he looks up to where other children are looking, he sees Alex standing atop the clock tower. Lyons takes out another police badge and shows it to the children and teachers, "Everyone remain calm. Everyone stay outside." Lyons walks to the bottom of the staircase for the clock tower and begins walking up the stairs. He stops when he is near the top and stumbles a little at the sight of the drop, clearly distressed by the height. He takes out his bottle of pills and swallows a handful, suddenly feeling a bit better he steps to the top to where Alex is cowering in the corner. Meanwhile children, teachers and police are all standing below the clock tower, looking up at the boy and the Inspector going over to him. Joe and Rena are gaping upwards when Ben comes over and says, "That's him! That's the officer that chased me in the woods that day!" "He must be trying to talk Alex down," Joe comments. "You think he's suicidal?" Rena asks. "I don't think so. He isn't on the edge," Ben says. Dean is standing by them and he looks up in horror too, as Josh walks over, "What's everyone looking at?" Suddenly Josh sees and he shouts, "ALEX!" Atop the clock tower, Alex is crouching down in fear in the corner as Lyons stands over him. "I don't want to go to jail...I don't want the injection like Ted," Alex cowers. Lyons looks sympathetic and says, "I don't blame you. But where do you want to run?" "I want to go to Holland," Alex replies. Lyons smiles, "That's not what I expected to hear. But you can't go there, son." Alex begins to cry and he takes out his picture of the windmill, unfolding it and presenting it, "I just want to go here, see. Somewhere where I can be alone. Where I won't be any trouble." Lyons exhales in empathy, before briefly glancing over the edge of the tower, "I'll tell you what, you don't have to go to prison. But you can't go to Holland either." Alex continues crying, "No, no, no..." "It's okay," Lyons calms him, "It's okay. Hey, you're in a tough spot. You feel trapped. You've got no options. And you're in a situation where you have no control. I know exactly how you feel. Believe me, I do. It takes its toll on you. And all you want to do is run. But where can we run, Alex?" Lyons again glances over the edge of the tower. "I just want to go..." Alex cries. "You can. There's a way out," Lyons tells him. Alex looks at him confused, and Lyons again glances over the edge. Alex understands what Lyons mean, and he stands to his feet. Alex turns and faces the drop of the tower, he looks down and asks, "A way out?" Lyons nods, pointing to the drop with his eyes, "That's right. I know, Alex, that you murdered those boys because you felt forced by Theodore. But what you did, it was wrong, and you know that. And it will always haunt you, Alex. But there's a way out. A way to leave, and you can go to a place where they'll be no more pain." Alex continues to cry and he stares down at the drop, "I just want to go." Lyons nods, "You can." "I want to go now!" Alex exclaims, pushing himself to the very edge of the tower. He is almost hanging off the tower as he stares down at the deadly drop. He glances back to Lyons, afraid, but the Inspector assures him, "It's alright, son." Alex nods. He jumps. The entire crowd gasps in horror as Alex drops from the tower. Police try to keep the teachers and children back. Within the crowd is Ben and Liz, Liz looks down with a tear and Ben holds her hand. Joe and Katie grab hands, before looking away from the horrible sight. Mary grabs onto Rena, wrapping her arms around him in comfort. Rena holds her tight, looking up at the clock tower. Josh tries to barge past the police, as Dean tries to keep him back. Josh screams with tears, "ALEX!" But Alex continues to drop from the clock tower, until he smashes against the hard concrete ground. Everyone gasps in horror. Falling down after him is his picture of the windmill; it comes down and lands by his body. His eyes are still open as he lies dead against the ground, and his painting becomes covered in blood, sitting in the puddle by where his head has smashed against the floor. Atop the clock tower, Inspector Eric Lyons stares down at the drop. He looks away in guilt as Alex smashes against the ground. He exhales and shakes in distress over the ordeal, but quickly takes out his pills and he swallows a handful, before taking a deep breath. Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes